


The Birth of a Goddess

by Dammitjanet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitjanet/pseuds/Dammitjanet
Summary: A poem about Athena's birth.





	The Birth of a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted. Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Always trying to better my writing but if you just tell me that I am bad at writing that doesn't help.

Athena was just another  
Of her father’s many lustful pursuits.  
Metis hated and ran changing into birds and snakes  
To escape the King of the heavens.  
She did escape, and Zeus ran to an oracle to recapture her.

The oracle told Zeus that  
“A daughter you shall have first  
but a son after that girl, a son more powerful than you,  
one which will steal the heavens that you yourself stole.”  
And he feared this future son.

The next time that Zeus saw Metis,  
He whispered sweet nothings in her ear,  
Filled her with false love and care.  
Once she was lulled,  
He unlatched that jaw and swallowed Wisdom.

Such a powerful headache Zeus was given,  
So, powerful and thudding,  
That all the gods were called upon to fix it.  
In the end, Hephaestus took an axe,  
And cleaved Zeus’ head in two. 

Athena was born into this world through thought and reason,  
through the crack on her father’s head made by a battle axe.  
She tumbled out of her father’s cranium with her horse plume helmet  
already tightened onto her head and loaded down with armor,  
a young goddess ready for war. 

She takes up her mother’s mantle,  
The new goddess of wisdom and battle plans.  
She is Zeus’ favorite, bearing his aegis,  
A warrior deity unafraid of the mortal men  
Who should pray to her instead for victory.


End file.
